Yuko Takao
Appearances *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Biography Yuko Takao (高尾祐子) is a high school teacher and homeroom adviser to the protagonist, Isamu Nitta, and Chiaki Tachibana in pre-Conception Tokyo. She is popular with the students because she emphasizes logical thinking over rote memorization. Unbeknownst to her students, Yuko agrees to work under Hikawa, a member of the Cult of Gaea. Beneath her outwardly confident and optimistic attitude lies a jaded soul who was tired of how the people in this world are nowadays: No one takes responsibility for the world's problems, the passion for life was lost in the fast pace of modernization, and no one seemed to have the drive to compete and become strong. Her purpose was to create a world with meaning brought back to people's lives, and sees the Conception as the only way to make it happen. Even with such feelings, Yuko could still not bring herself to knowingly kill everyone. To that end, she calls on three of her students to visit her at the Shinjuku Medical Center, where she feigned illness to cover up the fact that she was assisting Hikawa within it's walls to facilitate the Conception. She intentionally did not show up immediately so that they wouldn't leave until after the phenomenon came to pass, but had no choice but to interrupt when Hikawa threatened to kill the protagonist. Knowing that he could be trusted, Yuko asks him to accompany her to the rooftop and witness the end of the world as they know it. She tells him to stay calm for what is to unfold, and to find her afterwards so she can explain everything, resolving to become his strength. Yuko disappears from the hospital after the Conception, and would soon be known as the Assembly of Nihilo's Maiden of Creation. Her ostensible role was to be the pillar of the soon-to-be created world of freedom, but finds herself betrayed by Hikawa and used as a mere tool, her powers used to gather Magatsuhi to bring the Assembly of Nihilo's world of stillness into fruition. The Magatsuhi she first collected for the Assembly was to power the Nightmare System which brought about the fall of the Mantra Demons in Ikebukuro. Yuko was later moved to the Obelisk, where she was forced to continuously channel Magatsuhi under the watch of the Moirae Sisters until Hito-Shura saved her. Off-hand, Yuko mentions with bitter jest that she was the one who promised to be Hito-Shura's strength, and yet he's the one who liberated her from the trappings of her obligation as the Maiden. While working under Hikawa, Yuko has secretly obtained her own demonic sponsor in a goddess named Aradia, who has no real form and possesses Yuko's body from time to time. Aradia would give Hito-Shura a portion of her power so he could employ additional demons, and encourages him to build a world of freedom. Aradia also assures Hito-Shura that Yuko's lost power will return, and that she will be guided into her own path of creation. Yuko would then fade away in a haze of odd shapes that look like Rorschach inkblots, similar to what covers her face when Aradia speaks through her. Yuko would later be seen taking refuge at a supply room around Yoyogi Park. Neutral Alignment If Hito-Shura returns Tokyo to it's former state, Yuko will be among the many people reincarnated. In an e-mail message sent to the protagonist, Yuko tells him that she's feeling better and would leave the hospital soon. She also apologizes for her summary judgment of humanity's supposed degeneration, and admits that her jaded views were out of place. She acknowledges the protagonist's strong resolve so much that she became inspired to continue living this life to the fullest, regardless of how the world will turn out in the future. Yuko's message ends with a heartfelt "Thank you". Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters